The Neverending Rollercoaster
by Magikal Mela
Summary: Takes place right after the episode, Love’s A Witch. Contains minor spoilers for future episodes…Now that they are going to make it official, what impacts will this have on the lives of them and the people around them? Was it all for nothing?
1. The Neverending Rollercoaster

Summary: Takes place right after last week's episode. Love's A Witch. Contains minor spoilers for future episodes.Now that they are going to make it official, what impacts will this have on the lives of them and the people around them? Was it all for nothing?  
  
Rating: PG-13 I don't think it's going to be that bad. Just encase though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, blah blah blah it's just another fic.  
  
[b][u]Chapter 1[/b][/u]  
  
As the rain poured down outside Piper was sitting at the living room table, surrounded by papers drowning in her thoughts. [i]"Why did it have to end this way?"[/i] she thought silently. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. She rubbed her temples and mentally kicked herself. "Do it! It's for the best! It'll help you move on! Don't turn back now." She picked up then pen and gripped it tightly. She stared at the paper like it was a venomous snake taunting her, teasing her. If she signed it, it would slither away never to be seen again, but it would leave a permanent scar on her heart. If she didn't sign it, it would latch onto her, suffocate her, keeping her tied to the one thing she wants but can't have. So she signed it, trying to free herself from the pain and the heartache. Only thinking of the future, of what really matters, of her son. The only thing she has left of him.  
  
Wanting all the pain to go away she cleared her throat, and called out to the empty house. "Leo." Within seconds her vision was filled with the blue sparkling lights that in the past made her feel excited and happy. Only now the feeling of loneliness, fear and sadness filled her heart. His eyes told her that he needed no explaining, they both knew why he was here. He sat next to her, yet never felt so far away. As he picked up the pen his shaky voice spoke in a whisper, "I'm only doing this because it's what you want." A lump formed in her throat and she responded, "It's not what I want, it's what I have to do." He gave one nod, showing her that he understood, as she got a flashback of when she went to the future.  
  
[b]*FLASHBACK*[/b]  
  
Piper: So we were together, does that mean you clipped your wings for me? Leo: No, you wouldn't let me. We uh, tried to make it work, with our powers but it didn't then this all happened. Piper: Were we happy? Just for a little while were we happy? Leo: Very.  
  
[b]*END FLASHBACK* [/b]  
  
She turned to Leo with tears in her eyes, "We were happy right? At least for a little while we were happy?" He stared longingly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Happiest time of my life." She choked back a sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess it was all for nothing." She said as she wiped her cheek. [i]"Who says it's over?"[/i] Leo asked himself. He stared at her knowing he should say something. "Yeah, I guess so." He said as he looked at the ground. "I won't be far." He said as he leaned over to her. He had every intention to kiss her for the last time, but he turned away figuring it wouldn't help things, just complicate them. He took one last look at her and orbed off. 


	2. Chappie 2

[u][b]Chapter 2[/b][/u]  
  
Piper woke up to the strong morning rays of sun shining through her window. [i]"This definitely is not the weather to match my mood."[/i] She thought to herself. She sat up and threw on her slippers and made her way over to the nursery. "Hi baby boy!" She greeted her son. She ran her hand through his hair and immersed the fact that he was looking more like his father with each passing day. She picked him up and headed downstairs to the start of an emotional day.  
  
She found her sisters already up. "There's something wrong with this picture." She stated. "You 2 are up before me." Phoebe looked to Paige before continuing. "Well, we just thought that you might need some time to talk before we all start our day." Piper sat Wyatt down in his highchair before getting a mug out of the cupboard. "I'm ok thanks." Piper said as she poured her coffee. "Are you sure?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I mean I knew this was coming, and I have to do it, it's the only way to move on." She said the last bit quietly while staring into her mug. Phoebe seemed satisfied and walked over and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "Alright, well if you ever need to talk you always know that we're here." Piper smiled reluctantly "I know." Paige joined the group hug.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke from the doorway. "Uh sorry to break this joyous moment, but uh I have work planned after your work, so if you don't mind getting to it." Phoebe shot a sharp glare, "You know what Chris? You're an ass." He cocked an eyebrow, "And you have a nice one." Phoebe latched off of her sisters and grabbed her purse off the table. "I hate him." She said as she pointed in Chris' direction. She hugged her sisters goodbye and kissed Wyatt's head. "I'll see you guys tonight!" she yelled as she went out through the back. Paige kissed Piper on the cheek said goodbye to Wyatt and grabbed her purse. "And where are you going?" Chris asked. "Another temp job, not that it's any of your business." She said. Piper stared at Chris for a moment then went to get Wyatt his breakfast. "You can leave now." She said coldly. "Maybe I will, seeing as how I'm not welcome." She lifted her head up. She didn't trust him all too well, and she didn't like him at ALL. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked. Chris huffed and orbed out of the kitchen.  
  
She walked over to Wyatt, "We don't like him do we?" she cooed as she put some food on a spoon. Wyatt made a spitting noise. "Is that to Chris or to your breakfast?" She asked him not expecting to get a straight answer. Wyatt finished eating, and Piper cleaned him off and got him dressed for the day. He was sitting in his playpen while Piper was getting ready. When she was done she went over and kneeled next to Wyatt. "So buddy, you're gonna spend some of the day with Auntie Shelia how does that sound?" Wyatt made a noise as he lifted his hand. "Mommy's got something important to do today." Wyatt lifted both his arms, Piper picked him up and grabbed the orange envelope on her nightstand. They went downstairs, she grabbed Wyatt's jacket off the hook and she took one last look around the house before closing the door. This was the place that held so many memories, ones that she would have to forget in order to move on, if not for her then for her son.  
  
TBC.  
  
R&R per favore.Italian for Please..I think. 


	3. Chappie 3

Chapter 3  
  
*Later that day.*  
  
*Bay Mirror*  
  
Phoebe sat in her office drowning away in her own thoughts. She stared at the blank screen and then down to a letter beside the keyboard. Even though she blocked out her empathy power she had a sisterly sense that her sister was not ok, it was all that was on her mind. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Elise. "Someone must have serious problems for you to be staring so far into space." Phoebe looked up at Elise in the doorway. She gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, this one is a little tuff." She widened her eyes, if only Elise knew what she was thinking about. "Well don't think so hard, we don't want you to have a brain aneurysm." Phoebe smiled at that and looked back to read the letter as Elise showed herself out.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
  
November 5th is take your kids to work day. I choose to go with my dad which for me was kind of a bad choice, see when I was there and was supposed to be on the computer in my dads office, my dad was in his secretary's office and all I saw was a desk, 2 people, and A LOT of bending, I think I have been shocked beyond belief please what should I say to my dad to make sure it doesn't happen when I go in November.  
  
Sincerely, Scarred For Life  
  
Phoebe scratched her head, took a deep breathe and began to type. Dear scarred for life."  
  
*Some Old Age Home - Rotting Heights*  
  
Paige sat at a table playing bridge with an elderly lady. "Mrs. Dedson  
would you like something to drink?" The old lady looked up at Paige.  
"Oh yes dear that would be very nice, thank you." Paige put her cards  
down and stood up. "I won't be long Mrs. Dedson , How does apple juice  
sound?" The old lady just waved her arm. Paige went off to the kitchen  
not before she saw the dear old lady look at Paige's cards. "Old  
ladies.They're not what they seem." She thought to herself. The man  
behind the counter passed her a cup full of juice. "Thank you." She  
said. As she turned away, she walked into something hard. "Oh, I'm  
sorry!" She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I should have been  
watching where I was going." The man looked back up at her. "Oh no,  
it's ok, my fault." He smiled. "I'm Mike." He extended his hand and  
she gladly took it. "Paige, Paige Matthews, do you um work here?" She  
asked. "No, I just volunteer every so often." He answered. "Oh well me  
too." She smiled, she totally liked this guy. "It wouldn't be totally  
inappropriate if I asked you out to dinner tonight would it?" He asked  
her anxiously. "No, not at all." She could swear she looked like a  
clown her smile was so big. Across the room the old lady could be  
heard, "Do you have my damn drink already!!!" Paige's eyes widened,  
"Here's my number." she wrote it on his hand. "We can.umm" He finished  
her sentence. ".sort out the details." He smiled as she walked away.  
"I'll see you tonight then!"  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Phoebe walked into the manor later that night. "Hey! Anyone home?!"  
She called out. A low voice could be heard. "I'm here." Piper said  
quietly. Phoebe entered the living room. "Why you sitting here in the  
dark? Where is Paige? Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe heard Piper take a deep  
breath. "Wyatt is sleeping, Paige is on a date and I just needed some  
alone time." Phoebe was slightly concerned so she turned on the lamp  
beside the couch. She saw the tears on Piper's cheeks, and sat down  
beside Piper. She took Piper's hands in her own and talking in a  
soothing voice. "Sweety are you sure you're ok?" Piper looked to the  
side of the couch. "No." she said in a whisper.  
  
Phoebe followed Piper's eyes to the side of the couch where  
Piper and Leo's wedding picture lay face up. "Oh sweety." Phoebe said  
sympathetically. She wrapped her older sister in her arms and brushed  
back her hair. "Why her? Of all people why her? She never did anything  
wrong? Doesn't she deserve to be happy?" Phoebe's silent ranting to no-  
one was broken up by the wracking of her sisters sobs. "I miss him so  
much." Piper managed through her tears. "Everything was good, it was  
all going good and now.it's just ruined and it won't be good again."  
Phoebe wasn't too sure what to say. "It'll be good again...you just  
gotta get past this, and we'll help you, it'll all be ok." She took  
her head out of her sisters neck and shook her head. "No." she said in  
a whisper. "It was all for nothing Phoebe, everything we went through,  
all the pain and the struggles.I guess it looks like the Elders won."  
  
Phoebe wiped some of the tears of Piper's face. "Don't say that. You  
have Wyatt, he's amazing Piper you know that, If you didn't go through  
all this then you wouldn't have him." Piper looked downward, "I know,  
it's just.he was the best thing that ever happened to me, I'll never  
stop loving him, how can I find anyone that even comes close to him?  
And the worst part is we didn't even say goodbye properly for gods  
sake!" Piper looked up at Phoebe like a child. "Last night I wanted  
him to kiss me so badly, he was going to.I know he was.but he didn't.I  
think he thinks that I don't love him anymore and that's not true.and  
I want to tell him.but then I might give him the wrong idea.I want  
things to be the way they were.but.if.he's an elder." She began to cry  
again and Phoebe stopped her from continuing. "I know this is hard and  
it'll take some time, but your gonna tire yourself out, so cmon I'll  
take you to bed and we'll continue this tomorrow.ok?" Piper took in  
another deep breath, "Ok."  
  
TBC..  
  
Let me know whatcha think.w00 w00 Dunanana 


	4. Chappie 4

I'm really glad that you guys all love it! Thanks so much for your reviews! They're awesome! I have at least Chapter 6 typed so I'll get those up for you soon! Thank again! I luv you all! Muah!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Piper woke the next morning to Phoebe sitting on her bed staring at  
her. "You ok hunny?" Phoebe asked. "Are you ok? You keep waking up  
early." Piper asked teasingly. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Yes.I'm fine  
now what about you?" Piper yawned. "I'm ok, I promise, I just needed  
to get that out of my system yesterday." Phoebe's eyes practically  
burned a hole in Piper's head. "Are you sure? I can't sense what  
you're feeling anymore so." Piper stopped her in the middle of her  
sentence. "It's a good thing you can't, you were driving us all  
insane, and I promise, I'm ok.It'll be ok, now I can try and have a  
normal life." Phoebe seemed content with Pipers answer, so she picked  
Wyatt up from his crib and the 3 joined Paige in the kitchen.  
  
When they got there Paige was pouring a cup of coffee. She looked up,  
"Morning! You two want coffee?" Piper looked to Phoebe, "You're  
awfully perky, would that have anything to do with your date last  
night?" Piper asked Paige. "Maybe." She practically sang. Phoebe  
laughed, "Oh yeah, I take it you had a good time." Paige smiled  
cheekily, "That I did!" She picked up her nephew out of Phoebe's arms.  
"How's my cute lil nephew this morning?" She asked as she sat him in  
his highchair. She glanced at her watch and jumped, "Oh! I'm gonna be  
so late! See ya later!" She grabbed her things and was out the door  
pretty fast. "Well then." Piper smirked. "She seems very happy."  
Phoebe looked over at Piper, "You can be that happy after a date too."  
Piper nodded her head, "I know, I have a date planned for next week."  
Phoebe's eyes widened, "You do?" Piper went to get the milk out of the  
fridge, "Yes I do, and we'll see how it goes." Phoebe squealed and  
wrapped her arms around her sister. Piper looked somewhat  
uncomfortable. "Calm down Phoebe it's only one date." Phoebe untangled  
herself from her sister, "I know.but still." She glanced up at the  
clock. "Oh!!! I'm gonna be late too! Byeee!" Piper smiled to herself.  
"The joys of being your own boss."  
  
*Later that day*  
  
*Rotting Heights - Old Age Home*  
  
Paige and Mike we're sitting on a bench outside the old age home  
talking. "I had a really great time last night." Mike told Paige. "So  
did I, any chance we could do it again?" Paige asked happily,  
"Definitely!" Mike answered. They talked for a few more minutes before  
they're break was over and they went back inside having plans for next  
week.  
  
*That Evening*  
  
*Back At The Manor*  
  
Piper was in the kitchen making dinner when Phoebe walked through the  
back door in a good mood. Piper looked up from stirring her pot,  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked. Phoebe just smiled  
dreamily, "Oh nothing much, Jason's just coming for a visit next  
week!" Piper laughed. "I guess that's not a big deal then." Phoebe  
looked at Piper sarcastically, "No, not at all." Piper smiled and went  
back to making her soup. Then Paige walked through the front door  
humming a tune. "What smells so good?" Paige chimed as she made her  
way to the kitchen. Piper looked up, "Nothing big, just some lentle  
soup." Paige skipped out of the kitchen, "Ohkay! Sounds good!" "I  
wonder if they know how annoyingly happy they are being?" Piper  
thought as Paige left the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------  
  
Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night. "Pee, I really gotta pee."  
Phoebe rambled to herself. As she walked by Piper's room she peeked  
her head in.her eyes widened. "What the hell?!" She muttered.  
  
TBC..  
  
Ooooooo My first cliff hanger.sort of.lol what do you guys think? 


	5. Chappie 5

This chapter isn't as big. Wait till the next one though. I swear it's gonna give me carpal tunnel syndrome. LoL Hope you guys like!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She peered into Piper's room and squinted to try and see who the dark  
figured staring at Piper was. She pushed the door open and tip-toed  
inside. "Leo is that you?" she whispered. "Uh yeah.it is." he said  
wiping his face. "Wha? Wha.Wait a second." She said confusingly.  
"Piper told us you sometimes come to see Wyatt at night.but that's a  
lie isn't it?" her eyes searched for an answer. "She's beautiful when  
she's sleeping, so peaceful." he said quietly. "Oh my god." Phoebe  
muttered under her breath. Leo stood up, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be  
here, please don't tell Piper about this." Phoebe stopped him, "No,  
Leo.it's ok.let's just go downstairs and talk." Leo agreed and then  
quietly exited out of Piper's room. Phoebe turned to Leo, "But first!  
I gotta pee." Leo quietly laughed and waited for Phoebe to come join  
him in the kitchen.  
  
Not even 2 minutes later Phoebe sat down beside Leo at the  
kitchen table. She glanced at Leo, "Alright, I promise I won't tell  
Piper, but you gotta talk to me." Leo rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm  
going crazy without her Pheebs." He got up and began to pace around  
the kitchen. "I can't believe this is happening, I mean we were so  
happy! Then I went and screwed it all up!" Phoebe wasn't sure she was  
hearing right. She knew Leo didn't want to leave Piper, but she would  
have never thought that he would blame himself. "Leo what are you  
talking about, you know you had no choice." Leo turned and looked at  
her. "Didn't I?!" She could see the tears starting to well up in his  
eyes. "She's everything to me Phoebe, Wyatt too, and you guys! And I  
just left. To be an elder.I hate the elders!" Leo looked down at the  
floor and spoke quietly, "All my life I've been no one really  
important, I just wanted to be somebody. I was so blinded by that, by  
my stupid pride to see what I was really losing. Now it's too late,  
I've lost all that has ever really mattered to me. I'd give it all up  
if I knew there was still a chance." Phoebe looked over at Leo  
sympathetically, "Don't be such a pessimist Leo, you two are soulmates  
there's always a chance." Leo looked up, "No, I want her to be happy,  
I want her to have the normal life she's always wanted, I've always  
wanted that for her, I just didn't know I was stopping her." There was  
silence in the room, until Leo spoke up again. "The funny thing is,  
they don't even need me anymore, they told me I could go back to my  
family." Phoebe's heart reached out to both Leo and Piper who were  
silently hurting, she spoke softly, "Leo." He cut her off, "Just  
please don't tell Piper, I want her to be happy.If you need me just  
call." He said as he orbed off.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chappie 6

Here it is for you all! A nice BIG chapter that I wrote with love! We're getting close! Hee Hee!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been a week since Phoebe witnessed the breakdowns from the 2  
parted souls. She didn't share her knowledge with anyone and tried to  
ignore it. She believed if it was meant to be then they would work it  
out. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Phoebe sat in her  
office. She was in the process of giving advice to a lonely woman when  
she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked up from the  
computer and shouted for the person to come on in. A smile spread  
across her face when she saw who it was. "Jason!" she squealed as she  
jumped out of her chair. She ran over to him and flung her arms around  
him. "I thought your flight didn't get in till tonight?!" He gave her  
a short kiss on the lips and smiled. "It didn't but I took an early  
flight." He picked Phoebe's purse off her desk, "Would you care to go  
for lunch?" he asked her politely. She took her purse from him and  
locked her hand around his. "That sounds wonderful." She said as she  
shut the door to her office.  
  
*Later that night - The Manor*  
  
The girls were all crowded in the bathroom getting themselves for a night out. Paige reached over Phoebe to grab some eyeliner. "Phoebe, look out I might bump you." Paige practically sang. "You have to wait." Phoebe said. "I need to look my best for Jason, so he doesn't leave me for some woman in Hong Kong." Paige laughed. "Like that would happen, plus it's more important for me to look my best, seeing as how I'm practically making a first impression." Piper stood behind them just brushing her hair. Phoebe looked back at Piper, "Piper is the only one here who is making a real first impression." Paige looked back at her older sister too. "Then maybe we should get her ready." Paige suggested. About half an hour later Phoebe and Paige had been picked up and were on their dates while Piper waited in the living room for her date to arrive.  
  
Piper paced around the hallway when suddenly the doorbell rang. She greeted the guy at the door. "Hi, Riley right?" The guy smiled. "Yep and you must be Piper." She nodded her head. "I'm sorry you don't mind waiting a few minutes do you? My friend was supposed to come over to pick up my son, she must be a little late." Riley smiled. "No not at all, can I meet the lil guy?" He asked. "Yeah sure, he's just in his playpen." Piper showed him into the living room. Riley bent down to Wyatt's level. "What's his name?" he asked. "Wyatt." Piper responded. He looked back at Wyatt. "Well hello there Wyatt, my name's Riley." He said. Wyatt looked up at the strange man and spit in his face. "Oh my god!" Piper said. "I'm so sorry, He's never done that before." Riley wiped his face. "Uh, It's ok." The doorbell rang. "That must be her I'll get that." Piper said as she exited the room. A smile spread across Wyatt's face. Riley looked back down at Wyatt when suddenly Wyatt blew orbs up his nose. Riley sneezed. "What the hell?!" He muttered. Piper was on her way back to the living room when she saw Wyatt playing another magic trick on Riley. Riley stood up and walked past Piper. "Look I'm sorry Piper, something came up." He said as he rushed out the door. Piper gave an angry look at Wyatt before she thanked and apologized to Sheila for at least coming, but it looked like her plans were cancelled.  
  
Piper entered the living room and picked Wyatt up out of his playpen. She looked at him, "Now mister what do you think you were doing?" she asked sternly. Wyatt squirmed in her arms. "Hey, whoa buddy calm down." She said soothingly. She sat him down on the ground beside the couch. He reached his hand under the couch and revealed the corner of a frame. Piper looked at Wyatt curiously, "What are you hiding under there?" She reached her hand under and pulled the rest of the object out from under the couch. She looked at her son's sweet innocent face then back down at the picture as a couple tears escaped her eyes. The picture was of the 3 of them, her, Leo and Wyatt at the street festival they went to awhile back. "Oh Wyatt." she cried as she picked him up. "I don't want to be dating, but I just don't know what to do anymore. I want us to be a family again more than anything, but that's not possible. I'm trying to move on, for you Wyatt, and you don't want me to date anymore then I do. I'm so sorry sweetheart, I love you baby but I just don't know what to do anymore." She wiped away her tears, grabbed the picture, and the 2 went upstairs for the night.  
  
*A Couple Days Later*  
  
As much as the event with Wyatt made Piper want Leo back more than ever she tried to avoid him and just try to forget about their whole situation until she figured out what the hell she was gonna do. It was the middle of the afternoon and Piper was in the kitchen making a late lunch for Wyatt. Piper was bringing Wyatt over his lunch when Chris orbed in front of her. "Holy crap! Chris! Don't do that!" She said slapping him with one hand. "Sorry." He said sarcastically. "We have demon problems though." Piper rolled her eyes, "What else is new?" Chris didn't look happy, "Just call Phoebe and Paige would you?" Piper sighed, "Give me a minute will you?" About 10 minutes later Phoebe and Paige had come home and joined Piper, Chris and Wyatt in the attic. "What is it this time?" Paige asked. "Same old" said Piper. "Demons, killing innocents, to rank to a higher level, I scryed for him, an alleyway not too far from P3, vanquishing spell right here." She said getting straight to the point and pulling out a piece of paper. "Wow, you're good and fast." Paige smiled annoyingly. "Ok, we need someone to watch Wyatt." Piper said directly to Chris. "Nu uh, I don't do babies." He said referring to Wyatt who was sitting on the floor playing with toys. "I already told you that." Piper shook her head. "Fine, Call Leo." Phoebe called out, "Leo!!! Leo!!!" Leo appeared in his shower of orbs. "How can I help you?" He asked trying not to look at Piper. "We need you to watch Wyatt." Phoebe said. "We have demon duty." Leo went over and sat next to Wyatt. "Ok, you girls be careful." He said stealing a glance at Piper.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked in the front door looking tattered and  
bruised. Leo came into the hall with Wyatt in his arms. "You guys ok?"  
he asked. Then a look of worry stretched across his face. "Where's  
Piper she's ok right?" He asked worryingly. Phoebe looked up at Leo.  
"Don't worry she's fine, she just went to the club she was gonna be  
late to set up the band." Leo looked relieved. "Oh, ok." The two  
walked past Leo and Wyatt to go upstairs. Paige stopped on the first  
step. "Leo, you don't mind watching Wyatt for the rest of the night  
would you?" Leo shook his head. "No, not at all." Paige smiled.  
"Thanks! I'm meeting someone at P3 and we told Piper we'd meet her  
there." Leo began to walk back into the kitchen. "Sounds good." Then  
he turned to Wyatt. "How bout you lil guy? You hungry?" Wyatt  
whimpered. "Alright, lets go get you some dinner." Leo said as the two  
headed into the kitchen.  
  
Leo sat at the kitchen table with Wyatt. He had been sitting there for  
at least half an hour trying to get him to eat. "Cmon Wyatt, look,  
it's yummy." He shoved some in his mouth and tried to smile. "See, mmm  
it's good. I know your hungry buddy cmon have some!" Leo looked at  
Wyatt, "Buddy what's wrong? You always eat, you take after me, I even  
tried airplane and it didn't work." Wyatt looked up at Leo with a  
grouchy face. "Wyatt please." Leo said as he hovered a spoon near his  
mouth. Leo jumped back as Wyatt let out a loud yell. The next thing  
Leo knew the bottle of baby food had exploded and was now absorbing  
into Leo's shirt. Leo looked at Wyatt, "Please don't tell me you just  
did that?" Wyatt giggled and all of a sudden the cabinets and started  
to shatter and things came flying out everywhere. Leo ducked as things  
came flying out of the fridge. About a minute later everything  
stopped. He stared wide-eyed at Wyatt. "What have I created?" he asked  
aloud. Wyatt pouted and Leo laughed. "I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean it  
like that, I guess you really didn't want to eat. Let's go get you  
cleaned off." He said. Leo looked down at his shirt. "Maybe I should  
take this off, your mother would have my head if I got anything else  
dirty." Leo took one last look around the kitchen before he left, "Oh  
boy, Piper really is gonna kill me." He thought to himself.  
  
The girls had been at the club for no more than 15 minutes. They were  
sitting at the bar while Piper was serving some drinks. "So when is  
the band playing?" Phoebe asked Piper. "Anytime now.I'm guessing."  
Phoebe poked Paige who was looking around. "Hey you! You still with  
us?" Paige turned to look at both her sisters, "Huh?" Phoebe laughed.  
"You must really like this guy to not be paying any attention to  
information on your favourite band." Paige blushed. "I can't help it,  
he's amazing.and he's" Phoebe put up her hands. "Stop right there  
you're going to make me throw up, you're just too, dreamy!" Paige  
stuck out her tongue and looked behind her. "Here he is!" She squealed  
as she got up to go greet him. Piper poked Phoebe who was watching her  
younger sister. "Stay outta her business." Piper teased. Phoebe glared  
back at Piper, "It's not her business it's her pleasure." She stated.  
"Whatever you say." Piper trailed off. "Go home Piper." Phoebe said.  
"Excuse me?" Piper asked. "You 're kicking me out of my own club."  
Phoebe shook her head. "Nu uh, but I don't want you tiring yourself  
out like last week, go home and get some rest." Piper sighed, "Ok  
whatever.don't" Phoebe cut her off. "Don't worry! We'll lock up and  
clean up, just go home and rest." Piper grabbed her keys of the hook,  
got her things out of the back room, said goodbye to Phoebe and was  
headed home.  
  
TBC.  
  
Lalala I hope you guys like! Nanananana Sheets of Egyptian Cotton! LoL  
w00 w00 Go Wyatt SPIT ON HIM!!! 


	7. Chappie 7

Mmmmkay guys.the moment you've all been waiting for! w00 w00 So are you ready? Are you hanging off the edge of your seat? LoL w00 w00 P/L FOREVER!!! No Kern!!! RARH!!! This is how it's gonna be!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Piper had just got home from the club, it was late and her sisters had told her they'd close up, for her just to go home and rest, seeing as how she over-worked herself last week. She threw her stuff down at the front door and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. The kitchen looked like a tornado had hit, so she began to pick up some scattered cups on the floor. "No don't," A voice behind her startled her, as she raised her hands. When she saw that it was Leo put her hand on her chest. "Sorry." he said "I didn't mean to scare you, or make this huge mess.Wyatt got a little crazy today, I just gave him a bath and put him to sleep now." Leo bit his lip as Piper got on her feet, she looked somewhat confused. "Ohkay.but uh why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asked. Leo turned a little red. "hy are you embarrassed?! It's nothing she hasn't seen!" He yelled at himself. "Yah about that.as I said Wyatt got a little crazy and his baby food was all over my shirt, and I didn't want to get anything else dirty and yeah." he scratched his head. "I'll clean this all up." he said as he crouched down to pick up a plastic plate. "No it's ok I don't mind cleaning it." she trailed off as she bent down to pick up some other items off the floor. They both looked up at each other at the same time and their eyes locked. Piper could feel her heart beating really fast. "Wow, it's really hot in here." She thought to herself.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm slightly cruel. Bahawhawhaw!!! That's part one (the short part) of the lalala getting back together. So how you guys gonna make me post the second half? Huh? HUH? LoL 


	8. Chappie 7 Continued

LoL I'm oh-so-very glad you guys like it! Lalala I'm a Leo fan too! w00 w00 If you haven't guesses already. LoL LEO AND PIPER FOREVER!!! So here ya guys go! ENJOY! Muah!!!  
  
Chapter 7.Continued  
  
The next thing she knew her butt hit the cold floor and her hands were all over his bare chest, their lips and tongues were intertwined in a heated dance of passion. It must have been a minute before Leo pulled back. "Piper." he said breathlessly, "This is your only time to back out, I don't want you doing something you'll regret." He regained his breath and spoke again. "Just know that I'm not stopping this because.it's the one thing I want the most." Piper looked lovingly into his eyes and pulled his head toward her lips. This was her simple conformation that she wasn't going to back out, and she'd do whatever it takes to keep him in her life. Leo's hands fiddled at the bottom of Piper's blouse, as their lips stayed locked. Piper pulled back for a second, "I love you." She whispered in breathless anticipation. Leo smiled and nuzzled her neck, "I'm always loving you." He whispered in her ear. Their lips locked again in a kiss filled with passion, lust, longing and love. Leo managed to shed Pipers shirt before he wrapped his arms around her and orbed them upstairs to the privacy of their room. They continued in their activities, until the two souls were finally reunited as one.  
  
Piper woke up at the crack of dawn tangled up in the arms and legs of Leo. She lifted her head slowly off his chest to look at his face. She slowly untangled her hand from his and traced his lips with her index finer. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he smiled and kissed the tip of Piper's finger. He took her arm and slung it over his stomach so he could get to her easier. He ran his fingers through her mess of hair and sighed. "We should talk now, huh?" He asked hoarsely. She nodded slowly. "It might be best." Piper sat up and waited for Leo to move up against the backboard so she could lean on him. Piper had her head on Leo's chest, she could feel his heart beating quite fast and wouldn't be surprised if hers was doing the same. For this was the conversation that determined their future and their happiness.  
  
Leo took a deep breath and began to talk, "I've missed you." He merely stated. "Even though we've been around each other I've never felt such distance." Piper looked up into his eyes, "I've missed you too." She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Leo felt her, "You don't have to do that you know, stop the tears from falling, because I'm here for you and we both know this is just gonna get more emotional for us." She let out a noise between a laugh and a sob. Leo tilted her head into look into his eyes. "I never should have left Piper, the biggest mistake I've ever made." Piper's eyes clouded over, "For awhile I couldn't understand what I had done wrong, what I had done to make you want to leave us." Leo shook his head, "Don't ever think I wanted to leave you." He said his voice getting shaky. Piper choked back a sob as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry I dated other people, and I divorced you it's just." Leo cut her off. "Don't you dare be sorry, this is all my fault, my own damn fault, I was too blinded by my ego." Piper looked up at Leo confusingly, "What are you talking about?" She sniffled. Leo looked down shamefully, "I just wanted to be someone important, I thought by becoming an Elder I would be someone important." Piper's lip started to tremble as she sat up she looked slightly angry. "What are you talking about?! You are someone important!" She put her hand to her hair, "Don't you know that?! You're my husband, you were my husband." She said the last part quietly as she looked down. "Your Wyatt's father, you're my soulmate, your everything to me. Isn't that important?" She asked. "I didn't know I meant so much to you." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. "As far as I know I'm the only thing that is stopping you from having a normal life." Piper shook her head, "No, no Leo." She tried again, "I don't want a normal life, not if that means I can't have you in my life at all." She looked up at the ceiling. "This is my fault then, I don't tell you or show you how much you mean to me. You mean everything though Leo, I need you in my life, and Wyatt needs you too." Leo took Piper's hand in his, "I'll give it all up Piper, in an instant, we can be a family again, I'll be your whitelighter again, just yours." He said quickly but quietly.  
  
Piper's face turned into a grin as tears of joy began to slide down her cheeks. "I was so scared that I had lost you forever, that I would never be able to kiss you or hold you ever again." She cried. Leo smiled as his tears of joy became visible. "You better marry me again." He laughed. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you proposing to me or something?" She asked teasingly. "What if I was?" Leo asked. "Then I would say yes." Piper smiled wide. Leo looked in her eyes and brought his lips to hers. "I'll give you the wedding you always wanted." He said as they pulled away. "All I want is you." Piper said as she snuggled in the crook of Leo's arm.  
  
TBC.  
  
So what did you guys think? Lalala Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? Let meeee know children! I lub you all! 


	9. Chappie 8

I'm vvvvvvv glad you guys are liking this! LoL So here's another update, after this I will try to write LONGER chapters! w00 w00 Who's excited? We're Excited! You excited?!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Leo woke up about an hour later with Piper still in his arms. He slowly took his arm from around her waist and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead, then her nose, both her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips until she woke. Once her eyes fluttered open her mouth grew into a smile. "Hi beautiful." He said. She giggled. "I'm glad that this was real." Leo caressed her face, "Me too." he stared lovingly into her eyes as her leaned in for a kiss. "I love you so much." He said as he pulled away. She ran her finger down the side of his face. "You're everything to me Leo." He smiled as they leaned in for another kiss. It was interrupted by the sounds of Wyatt crying. "There's our angel." Leo said. Piper smiled, "I'll get him, you go have a shower." Leo kissed her hand as he got out of bed. "I get to dress him though." Piper laughed, "Ok, you do that."  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen minutes later to be greeted by her sisters. They turned around looking not too happy. "Whoa.I'm getting not-so-nice vibes off you two." Paige cocked her head to the side. "Well ,we're getting super-happy vibes off you." Piper shrugged her shoulders, ".and what is wrong with that?" She asked rhetorically. Phoebe raised her eyebrow, "I don't know, do you wanna explain this?" She said as she held up Piper's shirt. She bit her lip not knowing if she should tell her sisters about Leo yet. "It's my shirt big deal." Phoebe walked up to Piper, ".lying in the middle of the kitchen floor?" She challenged. Piper stared Phoebe down, "Must have fell out of the basket on the way to the washer." Phoebe brought it up closer to Piper, ".a button or two missing." she said waving the shirt around. "Must have fell off." Piper said keeping her cool. "I don't believe you." Said Paige as she walked up next to Phoebe. "Piper who was here with you last night?" Phoebe asked. "We want the truth Piper." Phoebe turned around and threw up her arms. "Cause if Leo finds out, it's gonna break his heart, I was gonna tell you this but he told me not to." she paced a little bit before continuing, "He had this huge meltdown a couple weeks ago, he was watching you sleep and he was clinically insane, I swear and this will just totally." Piper cut her off. "What do you think I am, a whore?!" She laughed, "I can't get over him that easily.and besides, I'm sure Leo enjoyed last night.I highly doubt his heart will be broken." She stared at her sisters who had their mouths gaping.  
  
Seconds passed as the youngest sister got her speech back, "YOU S-L-E-P-T with Leo last night?" she asked in disbelief. "Yea." she said scratching her head. "Why is this such a big deal?" she asked as she went to pour herself some coffee. Phoebe stood across from her at the counter, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you divorced him and he's an elder, and you want a normal life?!" Phoebe said all too quickly. "No I don't." Piper said. "I've been lying to everyone, even myself.I don't want a normal life if that means I can't have him in it." She smiled as she went to get some sugar from the counter. "Well I mean where is he now?" Paige asked. "..and Wyatt?" Phoebe jumped in. ".What's gonna happen between you now?" Paige continued on. ".Is he gonna be our whitelighter again?" Phoebe asked almost jumping. "Are you guys gonna get married again." Paige asked joining her sister on the other side. Piper turned around, "Can you guys cool it with the questions?!" She giggled. "Leo and Wyatt are getting dressed upstairs, we're gonna be together forever and yes, and yes again." Phoebe let out a squeal. "Oh my god!!! This is so great!" She said jumping. "I never wanted him to leave you, you're perfect together." Phoebe said grabbing Piper's arm. Piper chuckled, "I'm glad your happy." she said getting the milk from the fridge. "Happy?!" Paige exclaimed for the first time in a few seconds, "Honey, we are THRILLED!" Piper tilted her head to the side. "Come here." She said as she started a big group hug. Piper smiled as she felt hands wrap around her waist and a small giggle was heard behind her. "Good morning my boys." She said as she turned around. She kissed Wyatt's chubby little cheek and ran her hands through his blonde hair. "He looks so much like you." She said as she looked up at Leo. "Maybe it's cause they have matching clothes." Paige said from the corner. Phoebe laughed as Piper looked at both of them. "I shouldn't have let you dress him." Piper said laughing, "Now he's wearing plaid too." Leo stuck out his tongue just as Piper grabbed his head to kiss him. "Definitely tongue action there." Phoebe said a little too loud. Piper turned around and scowled at her sisters. Leo handed Wyatt to Piper, "I'm gonna go tell them all that I'm leaving." He said quite happily. Piper smiled, "Hurry back, I'm gonna make you some breakfast." Leo smiled lovingly, "Can't wait." With that he orbed out towards a brighter future.  
  
TBC.  
  
LoL Don't ask.I'm getting hyper so yeaaaaa LoL There it is hope you liked! 


	10. Chappie 9

Oh god! I know it's been so long since I updated my fic. I got grounded though. Then I got really busy with school work, and I procrastinated quite a bit and I also worked on my latest project which is my website! :D  
  
But still, here is a huge chapter for you. LoL I decided I like Chris a lot more now. Tee hee. So he won't be an ass any longer. I shall get the rest up soon.there won't be much more left I assume 2-5 more chapters. So enjoy! The long awaited update.that is actually really long!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*In the Heavens*  
  
Leo walked up to a group of elders. "Um, excuse me." He interrupted. The elders paid no attention to Leo. He politely tried again. "Excuse ME." Still he got no reaction. He huffed and spoke loudly, "Fine, don't listen. I'm leaving now, going back to earth as a whitelighter, my only charges will be my son, my ex-wife and her sisters, even if that doesn't sound quite right!" One of the elders turned around. "We are in." Leo cut the elder off and smiled, "Does this look like a face that cares?" With that he turned around and walked down a long corridor to a room. He grabbed a small box before orbing back down to earth.  
  
*Back at the Manor - Kitchen*  
  
Leo orbed in beside Wyatt who was sitting in a high chair by the table. "Hey." He said walking up to the counter where Piper stood. "Hi there." She giggled. "So what did they say?" She asked. "Not a lot really." He said walking around to her side. "In fact, I didn't even let them finish whatever they were going to say." Piper went to the stove and flipped a pancake. "So what did you say to them then?" Leo laughed. "I gave it to them straight, although it didn't sound quite right." Piper cocked her head to the side, "What does that mean." Leo walked closer and took her hand in his. "Well, I basically said I would be a whitelighter again, my only charges would be my son, my ex-wife and her sisters." Piper pulled herself closer to Leo. "It sounds right to me." Leo looked at her confusingly, "The fact that you're my ex-wife sounds right to you." Piper laughed, "No not that part, the part that you're a whitelighter again, here with me." She said as she brought her head closer to his. "Mmm yea that does sound right." He said as he inched his lips closer to hers. Piper couldn't resist him anymore as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close so she could kiss him full on the lips.  
  
They kissed for a couple minutes before Phoebe walked into the kitchen and interrupted them. "Um, I think you're burning something." Phoebe pointed out laughing. The two broke apart as Piper walked back to the stove. Piper turned off the stove and picked up the pancake with a fork. She looked at the one side, "It's as black as Cole." She laughed. "No pun intended." Phoebe glared at her sister. "Not funny." She said. "Where is Paige?" Leo asked. "She's actually kept a temp job for quite awhile if you can believe that." Phoebe said. "You off to work too?" Piper asked throwing the burnt pancake into the trash. "That I am." She said grabbing her keys off the rack. "See you all tonight, have a wonderous day." She said happily as she left through the back.  
  
Piper walked over to a gurgling Wyatt. "Don't worry buddy we haven't forgot about you." She said as she sat in front of him. "Leo can you hand me that spoon?" She asked as she pointed to a small spoon on the counter. "Sure can." He said as he picked it up and walked over and handed it to Piper. "So." he started as he crouched down and took Piper's hand in his. "I'm gonna do this right, and normal as possible." Piper stared down at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Leo put down one knee and took a ring out of his shirt pocket. "We have been through so much. So many things that test our love and I think we've overcome them. It just shows how strong our love is. The past few months have been the hardest of them all, it's taught me that I'm nothing without you and that my life means nothing without you in it. I love you more than life itself. This time it's not in a toilet, Piper, will you marry me? Again?" By the time Leo huffed it all out Piper had tears streaming down her face. "Yes." She said through a laugh and sob. "I can't be without you." She said tracing his hairline with her finger. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her fingertips. "I'll give you the wedding you've always dreamed of." He said staring lovingly into her eyes. "I don't want all that hassle, just you." She said returning the look. "But, it's ok now, the elders can't interfere, we'll have a real priest do it, we can invite tons of people, I just want everything for you. Everything you've dreamed of. I want to make you happy." He professed. "You do." She simply said. They shared a smile before Piper kneeled down to his level and put her hands on his chest. "You make me the happiest person in the world." She whispered into his lips.  
  
*Later that night - Dinner Table*  
  
Piper came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a basket of bread. She set it down on the table as Leo and Wyatt emerged from the stairs. "Hey there." She greeted the two. "It smells good." Leo commented. "Thanks." She said. "It's all for you." She said as she walked up and kissed him. Paige entered the dining room from upstairs. "When do we get to eat?" She asked. "When Phoebe gets here." Piper replied. "You mean now?" Paige asked as Phoebe walked in the front door. "Yep, now." Piper smiled as she took off her apron. "Smells great." Phoebe said as she put her bag down. "Whoa!" Paige exclaimed. "Nice Ice!" Piper laughed. Phoebe eyes widened as she walked into the dining room. "I saw the sparkle from the front door!" She said as she looked at Piper's hand. Phoebe squealed. "Another wedding to plan!" Paige smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys, now I get to witness another part of your story." Leo looked at Paige funny. "Story?" He asked. "Yeah" Paige laughed. "You and Piper have a fairy tale story." Leo laughed. "Is that a good thing?" he asked. "Now it is." Paige replied. "Alright well, let's eat." Piper said as they all sat down and ate together as a family once again.  
  
*Couple Weeks Later - P3*  
  
Piper was sitting in the club listening to the radio waiting for some shipments to come in. The radio announcers voice filled the club, "And now, an oldies playback." Piper smiled, the oldies playback's reminded her of days with Grams and her sisters. Leo orbed in behind Piper as the song began to play.  
  
**********************  
  
I've been really tryin , baby  
  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
  
Come on, oh come on,  
  
**********************  
  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to neck as he started to sway side to side. A smile spread across her face.  
  
**********************  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Lets get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
**********************  
  
She slid off of the stool and faced Leo wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body close to hers. They started dancing to the music.  
  
**********************  
  
We're all sensitive people  
  
With so much love to give, understand me sugar  
  
Since we got to be  
  
Lets say, I love you  
  
**********************  
  
"I love you." Leo whispered into her ear. Piper giggled. "I love you too." They continued to sway to the music.  
  
**********************  
  
There's nothin wrong with me  
  
Lovin you---  
  
And givin yourself to me can never be wrong  
  
If the love is true  
  
**********************  
  
"Have you heard?" Leo asked Piper. "Heard what?" She asked him back. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in a few weeks." He answered.  
  
**********************  
  
Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be  
  
I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me  
  
I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push  
  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
  
Stop beatin round the bush....  
  
**********************  
  
Piper pulled Leo into a passionate kiss.  
  
********************** Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
**********************  
  
As the music faded out, back to the announcer's voice Piper pulled away and led Leo into the back room. "Let's get it on." She said before she closed the door.  
  
TBC.  
  
I hope you all liked it! Once again VERY VERY sorry for the long wait! Ahhhhhhh that song spacing was a pain in the arse! Song: Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye 


End file.
